


Unders

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Necessary shopping.





	Unders

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini challenge, 2013, 'teal green'

Sometimes it was hard to slip away for the basics, so when Loretta had a chance to do proper shopping, she took it. She wasn't after anything fancy - just replacements for things that had worn out from repeated washings and wearings.

Dark red, teal green, deep blue... Loretta piled panties into a coy little black metal basket the salesclerk had given her. Half of what she picked out would probably get lost during various missions and for a brief moment she debated whether to grab a few extra.

Because who wanted to be pulled from smoldering wreckage in holey underwear?


End file.
